The use of LEDs in street lighting is known in the art. For instance,
U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,605 describes a reflector system having two-axis control through which beam collimation and wide-angle beam overlapping occur, and a method of manufacturing such a system through cutting flat reflective sheeting and forming the resultant flat parts into the three-dimensional reflectors that collect and shape the light from solid state LEDs, wherein each axis may be customized by changing the cutting and bending of the flat pieces. Especially, this document describes a streetlight application with an exemplary lighting module assembled within a luminaire, whereby light rays extend longitudinally and rays extend in the transverse direction.